


A New View

by broken_sunshine



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:43:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9274592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: This is a short story about what was going through Hazel's head during the last chapter of Son of Neptune. I originally wrote this for my English class a few years ago.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO.

“Come on,” Percy announced. “Let me introduce you to my other family.” 

Family. At the moment that had to be Hazel’s least favorite word. With a dead mother, her godly father Pluto ignoring her yet again, and her brother Nico being held prisoner. Hazel wasn’t in the mood to see Percy brag about his. She knew the only thing keeping her going was her new boyfriend Frank. He was the only one who understood what it was like to have a dead mom and a godly parent that had better things to do than deal with their demigod children. 

Percy lead the two to the front. Up above was a warrior ship. Hazel guessed that on that ship held Jason who went missing months ago, Annabeth who happened to be Percy’s girlfriend, and two other demigods that no one knew. Reality seemed to finally sink in. The prophecy of seven was about to come true. Hazel and six other demigods would be going around the world, close the doors of death, save Roman, and defeat Gaea. This would all happen in a matter of a month and a half. Hopefully she would be able to also save her brother Nico. The more she thought about all this the more she started to worry.

Frank must have sensed this because from behind Percy’s back she felt a warm beefy hand slip into hers and give a quick squeeze. She looked over and he gave her a shy smile which she returned to let him know she was okay. He somehow always knew how to cheer her up. Which was odd to Hazel because her people from her past hated her and never tried to comfort her, but Frank could sense her mood since he met her and he was a pro when it came to comforting her. Hazel was sure she loved him. She won’t say that out loud though because they’d only be together for a day and her mind was going haywire over everything that was about to occur. 

“What’s taking them so long?” Percy asked. He was starting to lose his patience. Hazel couldn’t blame him. If she was separated from Frank for eight months like Percy was from Annabeth, she most likely won’t want to be waiting any longer than needed to see him.

Hazel let go of Frank’s hand and rubbed Percy’s back, “Don’t worry she’ll be here before you know it.”

“Yeah dude Annabeth will be down in a minute. Terminus is just giving them a hard time like he does to anyone entering and leaving camp don’t worry,” Frank added in which Hazel was grateful for the help in calming their friend. 

“Yeah, yeah, you guys are right. Any minute now.”

After waiting several minutes and Frank and Hazel trying to get Percy’s mind off Annabeth by playing I Spy four demigods came down a leader. Jason (Hazel’s friend), a blonde girl with grey eyes who she guessed to be Annabeth due to what Percy said she looked like, a very pretty girl with uneven sun kissed brown hair and blue, no green, maybe brown eyes, and...it couldn’t be, but it had to be. Sammy. Hazel’s ex boyfriend from her first life in the 1940s. Sammy should be dead though, right?   
She became more confused when the boy introduced himself as Leo. 

Hazel wasn’t sure what was happening, but she did know that her life was about to become very...interesting.     


End file.
